


Elves

by AlexC



Series: Holiday Season [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: About-To-Get-Laid!Dean, Costume, Cougars Are Always After Poor Sammy, Drabble, Elves, Nervous!Sam, Nice and Naughty, Sam and Older Women..., Sexy Santa's helper, Short, They Ain't Scared of the Peen of Death, embarrassed!Dean, nice and naughty list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are on a case during Christmas, and fortunately or unfortunately, their only lead requires them to get a job at a department store. Their job: dress up as elves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elves

"This isn't funny Sam..."

"You gotta admit, it's  _pretty_  funny," Sam said with a laugh.

"No, it's not. And if you keep laughing Sammy, I  **swear**  I'm leaving you with the cougar!"

Sam immediately sombered up as he slowly turned toward the 60 year old lady eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"You wouldn't," Sam whispered with eyes squinted, fear slightly tinging his voice.

Dean just scoffed and said, "Ah, yes. Yes, I would Sammy. Because I am your big brother, and big brothers aren't suppose to dress like elves! It's embarrassing!"

But Dean soon went from scrunched up in embarrassment to brushing off his shoulder, having spotted a sexy Santa's helper giving him bedroom eyes.

"You know what Sammy, I might just have to leave you for a few. I need to find out if that Santa's helper is on the nice or the naughty list," he said with a smirk.

"Have fun!" Dean called over his shoulder as he walked over to her.


End file.
